Generally, each pair of glasses has a tag, which is used by optometrists and opticians. The tag carries a bar code including information related to a patient's medical health record, an inventory, and an order. As shown in FIG. 1, the current tagging system in an optical store involves a sticky tag 11 attached to the frame of the glasses. If the sticky sides of the tag 11 do not align, they collect dust, catch patient's hairs, and thus have an unsanitary and bad look. The tag 11 is then removed once the frame is purchased. However, a sticky residue is often left and needs to be thoroughly cleaned with alcohol. It is also possible that the residue or the cleaning solution could damage the frame. Dispensing a frame with adhesive on it brings the quality of the frame and the service down.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, a security device 21 may also be provided on the frame to prevent from theft. The security device 21 is bulky on the frame and obtrusive when the patient tries on the glasses. The bulky security device also creates an air of distrust in the doctor-patient relationship.
Additionally, if the frame is a poor seller, it takes up inventory space and takes away from sales. If this frame finally does sell, the current inventory system may automatically reorder the frame, and thus cause a huge waste.